Shine
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. He was beginning to wonder if the situation required different tactics. Kacy.


**A/N: **Thanks to **PotR/Beth** for the title! So, I had this idea a LONG time ago. Like back before "Exam Jam" aired. That's how long the first two paragraphs sat on my computer…until last night. When I decided I would finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

Shine

By angellwings

* * *

Kevin needed Macy to admit that she had feelings for him. He knew she did. She wasn't very good at hiding it, but she couldn't seem to say it. He could tell she had tried several times. He would start conversations and give her plenty of openings. She always came so close but seemed to back away at the last minute. He was beginning to wonder if the situation required different tactics.

He decided to try something, and if it didn't work he'd find something else. But he really wanted it to work. He'd worked his way to the back of the Stellavator and pulled out his oldest, tightest pair of jeans. He knew it was evil, but it just might be exactly what he needed. He added to that his lucky boots, and the ascot he'd seen Macy trying to steal the week before.

"What are you doing?"

Kevin jumped and turned to face Stella. "Nothing."

"You haven't worn those jeans in ages. Not since—Did you join the cheerleading squad again?"

"No."

"Then why would you-who's the girl? Do I know her? Is she nice?"

"Stell—"

"No, who is she, Kev? Hm?"

Kevin sighed, "It's Macy, okay? It's Macy."

Stella smiled brightly. "I should have seen that coming. Especially since you're holding her favorite ascot."

Kevin grinned. "I caught her trying to steal it."

Stella nodded. "So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Well, you've got your tightest jeans, your lucky boots, and Macy's favorite ascot. I just assumed they had to do with your plan."

"I—I was just going to—"

"Seduce her till she breaks?" Stella asked knowingly.

Kevin blushed in embarrassment. "Yes."

"It's not a bad plan. Here's a tip though…where a shirt with tight sleeves. She has a weakness for your arms. And use some of Joe's shine serum on your curls. If you do those two things, I promise that Macy won't be able to take her eyes off of you."

Kevin nodded. "Right, arms and curls. Got it."

Today was the Lucas's Independence Day picnic. Macy and her mom had been invited to join them and the Malones for a cook out. This was a great day for Kevin to tease Macy. It was a casual setting with friends and family. Kevin left to get ready, and when he came back both Joe and Nick were staring at him curiously.

"What are you up to?" Joe asked.

"Nothing."

"Kev, you're wearing your 'get the girl' jeans," Nick pointed out.

"So?"

"The only girl, you could be trying to get is Macy," Joe said. "Actually, the only girl you _should_ be trying to get is Macy. If you made a move on Stella I—"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Stella's safe, alright? You don't have to worry about that."

"So, you are after Macy?" Nick asked with a grin.

Kevin's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

Joe patted his brother's shoulder, "Good luck, man."

"Children!"

"That's dad," Nick laughed. "I think we're needed downstairs."

"Alright," Tom Lucas said as he a took a deep breath. "Are we ready? Is everybody ready?"

Sandy rolled her eyes and chuckled, "We're fine, Tom. Calm down."

"Good cause we have guests arriving in T-minus—"

The doorbell rang and Tom Lucas jumped. "Now."

Kevin glanced around the room when no one moved. "Is anyone going to answer that?"

He sighed and sprinted toward the door. Sandy was busy making sure everything was laid out, Tom was trying to track down his 'Master of the Grill' apron, and, of course, none of his other brothers moved. He pulled the door open and immediately heard a squeak. There was a loud noise, and it was a few minutes before Kevin realized what had happened.

"Macy May Misa! The coleslaw!"

The container had slipped from her hands the minute she saw Kevin standing in the doorway. First she'd noticed his curls. They looked so shiny and silky…God she just wanted to touch one. Just one. And then her eyes had traveled further down to the way his arms looked in that shirt. It was a short sleeved shirt, and the sleeves were very snug. Those muscles that she'd often ogled on posters were there in front of her. Up close and personal. She was so wrapped up in him that she completely forgot to keep a grip on the container of slaw.

And now it was all over her shoes. Perfect.

She looked down at her feet and grimaced. Her poor converses. She bent down and scooped up the now ruined slaw. Kevin bent down to help her.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin assured her. "We can always run to the store to get more."

She smiled at him. "We?"

He nodded. "You'd need a ride, wouldn't you?"

She laughed. "I guess so."

Kevin motioned them both inside and took the container from Macy. He threw it away for her and then grabbed his keys off the hook by the door. Macy watched him as he crossed the kitchen to tell his mom where he was going. Her eyes were automatically drawn to his rear. For the love of Mike, that boy had a fine butt.

What was going on with her today? Was it her hormones? She normally found Kevin attractive, but…she never stared _this_ much. Well, at least not when she knew he might see her.

And then there was the ascot. Her favorite ascot, but for some reason she wasn't feeling it today. It sort of ruined the overall vision of his shoulders and arms. And she _loved_ the overall view of his shoulders and arms. Kevin smiled at her as he headed toward her.

"We're all set," He said as he put a hand on the small of Macy's back and led her out the door.

His hand was on her back.

Why had she let Stella talk her into wearing the thinner of her two blouses? She could feel Kevin's calluses through the material of her shirt. How in the world were his hands so sexy? They were just hands, weren't they?

His thumb lightly rubbed her back, and she stiffened.

No, they were not just hands.

He opened the car door for her, and she resisted the urge to kiss him then and there. He was just so sweet, and such a…gentleman.

God, was he trying to make her embarrass herself?

She was in the safety of the car and yet she really missed the feeling of Kevin's hand on her back. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. There was a small store around the corner that should have slaw. Macy rested her arm on the middle arm rest. Kevin's hand grazed hers when he reached over to shift the car into drive, and Macy immediately felt her cheeks heat up. She turned away from him and looked out the window so that he wouldn't see her blush.

Kevin cleared his throat. "You look very nice today. Very festive."

Macy smiled and glanced down at her white skirt and blue top. "I didn't even think about that, but I guess I am. You, um, look very nice too."

A little too nice, Macy thought with a gulp.

Kevin smirked as he turned his eyes back to the road. "Thanks."

They parallel parked in front of the store, and Macy moved to open her door but Kevin stopped her.

"I'll get it," He said as quickly got out of the car and ran into the store. He didn't give Macy any time to argue, and she was more than happy just to sit back and watch him walk (in those deliciously tight jeans).

Kevin was making her crazy. Everything about him seemed irresistible today. Not that he wasn't irresistible everyday, just in a different way. He was always sweet, caring, and considerate which is what had led to her crush on him in the first place, but today…she was nearly ready to jump his bones.

He came out and got back into the car. She took one look at him and knew one thing, she wasn't ready to go back to the firehouse. She wanted more time alone…with Kevin.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he started the car.

"No," Macy said with a sigh.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"No-nothing," Macy gulped. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked with a smirk. It looked like his plan was working. "We could just…take a drive for a while. Or we could go to the park or…something."

"The park?" She asked hopefully. "Could we go to the swings?"

He smiled at her. "I'll go anywhere you want to go, Mace."

"The swings," She said confidently. "Take us to the swings, Mr. Lucas."

He chuckled. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

He started the car and off they went. They arrived at the park, and Macy practically sprinted for the swings. Kevin hung back to watch her. Macy ran with abandon. She didn't care how she looked when she ran. She ran the way the way a child would, and he loved it. But right now, with the sun shining and her skirt flowing behind her…well, the sight was pretty breathtaking.

Macy quickly picked an end swing, and began pumping her legs. By the time Kevin reached her she was already swinging out fairly high.

He sat down in the swing next to hers, but didn't swing. He was content to enjoy her happiness.

Macy wished he would swing. He was distracting. The soft smile he was aiming at her made her insides tickle and flip-flop in strange ways. She'd almost forgotten to pump a few times. Not only that, but the angle from which the sun hit his curls only made them stand out more. She wanted to touch them now more than ever. She kept her legs straight in front of her, and let gravity slow her down. Eventually she was swinging slowly.

"So," Macy said after a moment of silence. "What made you suggest taking a drive somewhere?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't ready to go back to the house yet."

He stood from his swing and came to stand in front of her. Macy swallowed thickly as his hands rapped around both the swing's chains. The motion and his closeness forced her to place her feet on the ground and stand. Her breath caught in her throat. He was far too close. If he didn't back away there was no telling how she might…humiliate herself.

"Why didn't you want to go back?" He asked.

"I—I never said that I didn't want to go back," She lied.

He laughed softly at her, "Macy, when I asked you very clearly said no."

"Did I?" She asked innocently.

"I remember it with perfect clarity," He grinned.

She blushed and shrugged. "I don't know. I just didn't want to go back."

Her eyes landed on her own hands which were just below Kevin's on the chain. Any slight movement by either of them and they would be touching. Not only that, but he was close enough that all she had to do was reach out a few inches to touch his beautiful curls. Her fingers twitched on the chain, and her eyes flickered back to his face. She closed her eyes and lifted a hand from the chain. She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and reached for him. Kevin didn't move. He was too curious to find out what she was up to to move. She seemed to be nervous about whatever it was.

His breath caught in his throat as her small delicate fingers slipped into his hair, just above his ear. He relaxed and his eyes drifted closed. He sighed contentedly just as Macy pulled her hand away.

Oh God, Macy thought. What was she doing? Kevin must think—what did Kevin think? He didn't seem to be bothered by it. He looked, sort of, happy, actually. His sigh was what brought her back to reality. She retracted her hand, and tried to place it back on the swing but accidently covered Kevin's hand with her own. She squeaked and jerked away. She held her hands behind her back. They couldn't do any damage there.

"I—I—I don't know what I was thinking," Macy stuttered in a panicked voice. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Kevin asked. "For what?"

"I just, well, a girl can't just go around touching a boy's hair!"

"Why not?" Kevin asked in an outraged tone. He hadn't minded Macy's hands in his hair. Not one bit.

"It's just…it's awkward! But I couldn't help it. I mean they're so shiny, and then the sunlight was hitting them, and you were so close! I couldn't _not_ touch at least one of those curls! But—I shouldn't have because you're Kevin and I'm Macy and we're friends."

Kevin sighed and took as big a step forward as he could to fill the space in between them. "Are we?"

"Are we, what?" Macy asked.

"Friends? Are we _really_ friends?" Kevin asked in a low voice.

"I—I hope so," Macy stuttered.

"I don't," He whispered huskily.

Macy's brow furrowed, "What? What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean, Macy?" Kevin asked in a resigned tone.

"You don't want to be my friend?" Macy asked worriedly. "But I thought—well, why _not?_ I'm a good friend! It's one of the things I'm best at!"

Her cheeks reddened in anger and Kevin smiled warmly at her. He took his hands off the swing chain and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her flush against him. "You're a _great_ friend, but I was looking for a little something more from you."

Her arms were caught behind her. They were pinned between her back and Kevin's arms. She blushed prettily, and he dipped his mouth close to hers. His lips hovered there. They weren't touching hers, but she could certainly _feel_ them. "Y-you are?"

He nodded, but still didn't move the last couple of centimeters it would take to kiss her. He needed to let her do _something_ for herself, didn't he?

"Why else would have worn these jeans today?" He asked with a smirk. "Or this ascot, or my lucky boots, or a shirt with sleeves so tight they're cutting off my circulation?"

She smiled softly then. "You did all of _this_ for me?"

"And only you," He whispered hoarsely. He really hoped she did something fast. He didn't know how much longer he could keep from kissing her.

Macy let out a small sigh as she slammed her lips into his. Kevin couldn't help but groan. He'd been waiting for her to do that for, what felt like, ages. She'd pulled her arms out from behind her back sometime during all of this, and now he could feel them traveling up his arms. He nearly lost it when he felt her fingers in his hair again. He held her tight and attempted to pull her even closer. The kisses became more urgent, and Macy began to have a hard time catching her breath. She broke away, but hummed happily when Kevin didn't relent. Instead, his lips began to rein feather light kisses just below her jaw line.

She giggled, "Kev—Kevin."

He stopped long enough to hush her, and then returned to kissing her jaw.

"But Kevin, if we're gone much longer—" She paused, and was momentarily distracted by the feeling of his tongue on her skin. "Oh God, if we're gone much longer, they'll notice."

"No, they won't," He mumbled quickly.

"Yes they will," She insisted. "And if they don't notice we're gone, they'll definitely notice if I have a hickey when we get back."

He huffed and rested his head on her shoulder. "Killjoy."

She laughed and raised her shoulder in order to bump his head back to its upright position. "We'll have plenty of time to do this later."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh, we will?"

Macy's face flushed, "Well, yes, I mean, I hope."

He smiled softly and kissed her one last time. Slowly and sweetly. "Believe me, we will."


End file.
